house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daniel Viglietti
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the House of anubis Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Daniel, if you have any extra time, please come and check out my blog post on new leaderships (admins) so we can become offical admins. SongofHathor (talk) 20:14, March 10, 2013 (UTC)SongofHathor Would it be alright if I become an offical admin to give it to the other ones that dont have the title yet? I think we should have a meeting with the admins this week to discuss the future of this wikia. The user of the week cannot be an admin.... Because its unfair and we have to talk about everything together because we have no decision at all. When is our first meeting? Tuesday 7:00 PM AEST (Australian Eastern Standard Time) if you are in america or some where else you can use the iphone app Clock. If you cant be on the wiki let an admin know. I am unable to be at the meeting but when you have all the info you can send me a message telling me all about it. - Luc Sure. Suggestion I noticed on the home page you have a rule that only admins can edit it. You do know you can protect it so only admins can edit it? I know but before you became an admin me and piper decided to leave it to see what would happen. Question Would it be alright if I become adopt the wiki, to become an offical admin and then to give it to the other ones that dont have the title yet like you, Brandon and Rowan? SongofHathor (talk) 02:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC)SongofHathor I don't get it. I don't know what that means My too i don't know what that means -- luc We have to wait at least one week for the staff to respond to my adoption request. If you are granted Admin Rights and then you make us admins we can change the pictures and names of our badges so we can make them house of anubis related EG: making 50 edits on articles can be Nina is Your Friend then have a picture of nina. Hopefully you are granted admin rights. Because it isnt fair because there is no founder on. I agree with this. What will happen once this wikia is adopted? - luc SonfofHathor will be an admin and then she can make us admins. If you go on the central wiki and the adoption page you can see her adoption request. Daniel, is it alright to edit the Character template and other templates, since we have the standard ones. SongofHathor (talk) 17:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC)SongofHathor